


Relationships are not Rusty's thing..

by Hazelena



Category: Greek
Genre: Confusion, Drunken Confessions, Gay Character, M/M, Non cannon - Freeform, Romance, Slow Build, What I wished happened, diverging, series 3 episode 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazelena/pseuds/Hazelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and feelings are not Cappie's. This is a Rusty/Cappie romance and what I wished actually happened during episode 6 season 3.<br/>"what! repeat that again Rustie"<br/>"well first I went to the"<br/>"no the last bit again"<br/>"Cappie kissed me and .... I kissed him back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationships are not Rusty's thing..

**Author's Note:**

> This series does not belong to me I am just a massive fan. Please review and favorite if you would like to see more. Thank you for reading.  
> -Hazelena

It was the day of the engineering party and all was going great, the Kappa Taus would get enough money to if it held more parties like this one and I got to hang out with both Max and Cappie. Cassie insisted me and Max go together as it would be easier because we live on the same floor but we both knew it was just so we could keep an eye on each other. I think Cassie was worried about Max going to a party without her especially as it will be at the KT house. Personally I think Max is great for her; or at least better than Evan. by the time we reached the KT house the Galileo party was starting up as we could already see people bringing in the fruit punch. As we walked through the open door and I immediately saw Cappie wearing his classic faded T-shirt and jeans his eyes lit up standing next to Ben Bennett when he saw be but quickly became confused when he spotted Max to my right. 

"Hi Cappie this is Max. Ben Bennett Max" At this his confusion died down but started up again when Max said" hey you might want to move some of the furniture out of the way"

“Yeah we should move some of this furniture out of here. I added to support Max.

“Anyway I wouldn't worry about the furniture. This is Kappa Tau” replied Cappie obviously not impressed with the boys putting up balloons and streamers

“I’m sorry?” replied Max looking around.

“Surely our reputation precedes us. Your honours engineers are no match for our parties and furniture. Right Spitter? I just nodded and smiled at how Max didn’t even know where we were and that Cappie didn’t understand how wild the engineering students can get.

“Well if things go wrong you can defend us to the holy Roman Tribunal” This made me crack up. Max was such a funny guy. I still didn’t understand why he was at CU when he used to work for NASA. I am so glad he was here. I looked up to see Ben and Cappie with blank faces.

“Galileo had to defend his heretical teaching to the pope.” I explained glad I was getting to mix my two worlds: honours engineering and the fraternity, “This is the Galileo party.” Ben Bennett still didn’t get the reference, it was weird being the one to explain something to them especially when Cappie had been helping me with my social skills and how to deal with women. 

The awkward silence was broken when Max asked “So…where’d Spitter come from?” 

“Oh, that’s just something I call him. It’s a nickname.” declared Cappie. I was confused at the way Cappie was acting. Did he not like Max? This thought stayed in my mind especially after Cappie walked away, wrapped his arm around Ben and whispered the words “what a complete douche.”

I laughed nervously and turned to Max who was standing next to me, “That was Cappie. He’s the president and my ‘big brother’ at Kappa Tau.”

“I see.” Replied Max and the awkward silence sat back in.

“I’ll…get some drinks then” I mumbled and walked away to the table full of drinks.


End file.
